


The Sith's Desire

by Okeri



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Pegging, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okeri/pseuds/Okeri
Summary: Following a mission to Alderaan, Lemela and her lover, Malavai Quinn, enjoy an evening together.





	The Sith's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is a couple years old and one of the first smuts I created. Not a lot to it, just some smut, but I hope you'll enjoy.

 

With a great hiss, the _Fury’s_ boarding ramp descended to the floor, allowing pureblood Sith Lord Lemela and her assassin, Broonmark, to board their vessel. Upon reaching the ship’s common area, she dismissed the massive talz warrior with a nod. As he moved towards the cargo bay, Lemela continued on to the bridge, where her second greeted her.

"Welcome back, my lord,” said Captain Malavai Quinn. “I trust your mission was a success?”

“No problems, Quinn,” she replied. “The duke caved in at the first threat. He will remain quite loyal to the Empire.”

“Excellent, my lord,” said Quinn. “I suppose our evening is free, then.”

“Oh, I’m sure we’ll find some way to keep ourselves occupied.” With a glance over her shoulder, Lemela pulled Quinn into a long kiss.

Taking a step back, Malavai met the eyes of his crimson-skinned lover. “My lord, I-“

Lemela cut him short. “Malavai, I swear, if you don’t start using my first name when we’re alone…”

“Point taken, my lo- I mean, Lemela.”

The Sith flashed a rare smile.

. . .

“As you can see, the duke will no longer present a threat to your intelligence operations, Master,” Lemela said.

“Excellent,” replied the shimmering hologram of Darth Baras. “We haven’t a moment to lose. Set course for Nar Shadda and contact me when you arrive; I should have all relevant details by that time.”

“Yes, Master.”

Ending the transmission, Lemela turned to her crew.

“Alright,” she said. “Vette, Broonmark, Pierce; you lot have had a long day. Get some sleep, I want you all in fighting shape when we reach Nar Shadda tomorrow afternoon.”

The crew members in question nodded and moved down the corridor to their bunks.

“Jaesa, you said that you had personal business here on Alderaan? Go ahead. Take a shuttle and meet up with us on Nar Shadda. And you,” Lemela said, turning to Quinn with a smirk, “have night duty.”

As Jaesa left the _Fury_ and Malavai prepared the ship for takeoff, Lemela set about preparing for a special night. She and Quinn had slept together twice before, but those times had merely contained vaginal penetration. Lemela wanted this night to be more… interesting.

Having cleared her quarters of any loose items, she removed the covers from her bed, save for a single, silvery-grey sheet. Then, Lemela turned the temperature up and the lights down.

The Sith was almost ready for Malavai when she realized that she still wore her combat armor from the morning’s mission. Quickly, she undressed and showered. Upon toweling herself dry, she dawned the black lingerie she had purchased during her last visit to Dromund Kaas.

The bra covered only the lower half of her breasts, and was topped off with lace. The bottom was a small thong, lined similarly with lace. The front covered little more than the lips of her vagina; the rear was merely a single string that sat between her blood-red cheeks.

There was one more item Lemela wanted to try on, though. Reaching into the drawer where it was hidden, she pulled the straps around her waist and locked them into place.

_Perfect fit,_ she thought. She removed the item and set it back in its drawer. Then, she lay back on her bed, fanaticizing about the night to come while waiting for the man who would make it reality.

The wait in question was no more than half an hour, yet seemed an eternity to the Sith. When at last the door to her quarters slid open, she had already begun to ooze through her thong.

Malavai stood for a moment, taking in the sight of his Sith lover, before closing the door behind him.

“You seem to be well prepared,” he said.

“When am I not?”

Smiling in reply, Malavai removed his military jacket and stepped out of his boots and trousers, leaving the captain standing in naught but his boxers, clearly displaying the bulge of his erection.

Lemela stood and made her way across the room to him. She stepped in close to share a long kiss with her lover before kneeling.

“When we first met, I never thought I’d see you kneel before _me_ ,” said Malavai.

“Don’t get used to it,” Lemela replied with a slight smile. With that, she curled her fingers around the elastic of his underpants and brought them to rest around his ankles with a sharp tug.

Malavai’s erect dick shot upwards, coming to rest against Lemela’s nose. She ducked underneath it and extended her tongue until it touched Malavai’s testicles. From there, she drew back along the length of the dick until her tongue reached the very tip of the head. Lemela grasp the shaft with her right hand as she began to flick her tongue across the penis’s head. With her free hand, she reached behind her lover to fondle his bottom.

“Malavai,” Lemela said between the flicks of her tongue. “Pass me the lubricant on the desk.” With a sensual groan, the captain reached out for the tube and pressed it into his lover’s hand. Lemela covered her fingers in the slippery substance before casting it aside. As she started to work her index finger into his anus, the Sith brought Malavai’s dick fully inside of her mouth. Moving her right hand to tease his dangling testicles, she moved her lips up and down the man’s penis, brushing her tongue against the glands each time she reached the end of a stroke.

When Malavai started to moan, Lemela knew it was time. She intensified her lip pressure, creating a vacuum around her lover’s dick, and pushed a second finger into his ass. Finally, as she could feel him preparing to cum, she brought her teeth down around the back of the head of the dick. That was all it took. With a sharp inhale, Malavai’s semen shot from his penis, filling Lemela’s mouth with the hot liquid.

Swallowing his brackish juices, Lemela pulled her digits out of his buttocks.

“Well, I think that was a good warm-up,” she said. “Now let’s get into the fun part.”

“Shall I return the favor?” asked Malavai.

Lemela smiled and lead him to the bed. She lay onto her back and pushed her thong down her legs. Malavai removed it from her ankles and cast it aside, then pulled her legs apart to reveal her welcoming vagina. He crawled onto the bed and, wrapping his arms around her legs, separated the lips of her pussy with a flick of his tongue.

The lips of the pureblood’s vagina were not as soft as those of a human woman’s. Their almost scaly texture surprised Malavai, but by no means deterred him. He pushed his tongue deep into the pussy, finding the soft, warm flesh for which he searched. His tongue probed every part of Lemela’s vagina, leaving no nook or cranny unexplored.

Malavai could hear moans emanating from the opposite end of his lover, and redoubled his efforts. He quickly discovered her clitoris, and began to focus his efforts there.

Minutes later, as Lemela came to the brink of orgasm, Malavai tightened his lips around the small, rounded nub, his tongue teasing it within the vacuum of his mouth. It was now the Sith’s turn to squirt; Lemela exploded with a cry, her cum splattering across Malavai’s cheeks. He pulled out from between her legs, licking his lips to catch every bit of the woman’s taste.

As her breathing reverted to normal, Lemela sat upright. Malavai began to move toward her, but she raised a hand, halting him.

“I’ve got something new to try,” she said, standing and moving to a drawer across the room. She fiddled with something out of Malavai’s sight for a moment. When she finally turned around, he was stunned to see a durasteel dildo fastened around her waist, its shaft glimmering with lubricant.

“So?” asked Lemela. “Want to try something new?”

“Always,” Malavai said, recovering from his initial shock,

“I’ll keep that in mind,” his lover said as she returned to him. “Now get on your hands and knees.”

Malavai did as he was instructed, positioning himself atop the bed with his bottom facing the Sith. He felt something small enter his anus; as gel pushed inside him, he realized it was the tube of lubricant. Unused to the feeling of cold lube inside him, he was still steadying himself when the tip of the dildo found his anus. Slowly, it pushed inside of his ass; the pain left him momentarily shocked, but as the dildo moved further in, it began to subside. It was replaced with a euphoric pleasure, and after mere seconds, Malavai was on the verge of his second orgasm. Lemela, however, had other plans.

She withdrew the dildo just before he could cum; for a moment, Malavai was confused. Then, however, she slammed the device back in with a vengeance. Malavai screamed as pleasure and pain pushed him ever closer to explosion. When he thought he could stand it no longer, Lemela reached a hand around his waist and touched the tip of his dick. Drawing on the force, she sent a powerful electric shock up the penis and though Malavai’s rectum to reach the metal dildo. From there, the charge rushed along the metal shaft and into Lemela’s vagina.

They both screamed. Semen shot from Malavai’s penis covered the sheets as his lover’s orgasm coated the floor in yet more bodily fluids. The dildo whipped out of Malavai’s anus as Lemela collapsed onto the bed beside him.

The laid unmoving for a moment, enjoying the blissful sensation that filled their genitals. When at last they had come down from their sexual high, the pair rolled to face one another. Reaching out, Lemela pulled her lover into an embrace, her cheek nuzzled against his neck.

“Malavai, I –”

“Sir? Sir!” A loud clank came from the door of Lemela’s quarters. The door sparked and slid back; Lieutenant Pierce stormed into the room, his rifle drawn. Upon seeing the nude couple, he stopped dead.

“I… I heard the shouts…” Peirce stammered. For a moment, the three simply stared at each other.

At last, Lemela broke the silence with a laugh.

“If you’d wanted to join that badly, Lieutenant…”

Horrified, Pierce stumbled backwards out of the room, the door sliding closed behind him.

“What will happen now?” asked Malavai, his voice filled with dread.

“Well, I suppose we won’t have to hide anymore.”

“An open relationship?”

“Why not? Who would stand against us?”

“Well… I suppose you’re right. Does this… does this mean I can stay the night?”

Lemela grinned.

“You think I’m letting you leave? You’re still on duty, captain.”

Smiling, she leaned in, bringing her lips to her lover’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. This is the first item I've posted to Archive of Our Own and I hope to add more in the future.


End file.
